


Caught in the Current

by PitchGold



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinky sex, M/M, Merman Shiro, Monsterboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchGold/pseuds/PitchGold
Summary: Summery: Lance shouldn't have taken the chance, but curiosity always got the better of him and that's how he managed to have sex for the first time – with a merman.Warnings: DarkShiro, MerShiro, There's some like half human/half monster boy sex, I mean I didn't consider it really kinky, but it was pointed out to me this was basically monster boy porn. Pure smut.





	Caught in the Current

**Author's Note:**

> Kinky One-Shot won. 
> 
> So this was supposed to be out before the end of MerMay, but ....that definitely didn't happen! Ya'll are getting it now for Halloween. Enjoy the smut everybody!

They didn't believe that he could do it.

 

Typical. 

 

Lance puffed up a bit at the thought. His wet suit constricted just a bit more around his chest unpleasantly. 

 

"I'll make it just fine." He boasted "and once Keith flounders out I'll drag him along with me!" 

 

Keith was already rolling his eyes. "Now would be the worst time to go, Lance.”

 

He was right. The tide was coming in, crashing against the rocks and cliff sides around them. 

 

Lance adjusted, hanging off the edge of Hunk's surf board. The board was a massive long board that glided across the waves and plowed through currents. Hand carved by Hunk's own father, it was a masterpiece. Compared to the foam and fiber board Lance cruised with, it was the epitome of heirloom boards. 

 

But Lance had left his board at the shore. 

 

They weren't in any area really fit for surfing after all. 

 

Nope, they were diving. 

 

The coral reef underneath them gleamed with brilliant life. But that wasn't the only thing under the glassy water's surface. 

 

"If it's not safe, why did we come all the way “ here!" Pidge huffed. 

 

Keith, who was sharing her apple core green board, crossed his arms. 

 

"Maybe we should just go back," Hunk said. He scratched at the side of his face awkwardly. 

 

Hunk was the only one not fully covered in a wet suit. Lance knew for a fact he hated diving. So in his hibiscus yellow flowered trunks and bright pink board cuff at his ankle he was going to be the first to volunteer for them to get the hell out. 

 

But Lance wasn't conceding that easily. 

 

"The caves are a straight shot down." Lance said, ignoring Hunk's comment. "Once you're in, the current sucks you right up into it. But there's no going back," Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith, the only member of the group not a native to the tiny island they all called home. "It's one hell of a roller coaster but ya gotta see it all the way through till it spits ya out on the other side." 

 

Lance had been through the cave system a few times before and he knew the route and he knew it was safe. Mostly--if ya didn't get lost. 

 

"But I mean if Keith is too scared to do it." 

 

The immediate lowering of Keith's brow was answer enough. "I never said that!" 

 

Lance smiled. Hook, line and sinker! 

 

"Well why don't ya stop trouting your own horn and put up or shut up!" 

 

The pun only lowered Keith's brow farther and his arms slid apart as he kicked a leg back over Pidge's board and slid into the water. 

 

"Fine Lance!" Keith barked. "But I swear to god if you don't stop after I pop up out of there first, I'll make you into fish food!" 

 

Hunk was already sighing. "I don't think this is a good idea."  

 

"You don't think Ketchup is a good idea." Lance said as he slid into the water as well. His black and blue long sleeve wet suit designed for minimal resistance helped him slip in. 

 

"It's not!" Hunk huffed. "Nothing about ketchup is right! How do they make that stuff? We don't know! There are tomatoes on the label but does it taste like tomatoes? No it doesn't. It's got something about it that's off--similar to how I would describe this situation." 

 

Lance rolled his eyes and started to tread water. "Relax!" He checked to make sure his suit was zipped up all the way. "We will be popping up out on the other side in like ten minutes tops." 

 

"Well if it takes you ten, I’ll probably get through it in five," Keith mumbled as he checked his own suit. 

 

Lance was already grinning. 

 

Pidge sighed. "Come on, Hunk." She was already shifting her board, starting to drag through the water on her way as she leaned forward to paddle. "We better make sure these idiots make it out alive." 

 

Hunk gave a deep sigh, his arms still crossed in a sign he didn't like it--but he leaned forward as well, so he was at least accepting it. 

 

"Don't be stupid," Hunk called over his shoulder to Lance. 

 

"I would never," Lance said in mock horror. 

 

The water was lapping up at Keith's chin as he gave a very audible snort. 

 

Lance glared over at him before he pushed off towards the cliffs. "Try not to let that mullet slow ya down, guppy!" Lance snarked as he swam past. 

 

* * *

 

Straight down. 

 

Lance placed a hand at the rocks of the cliff as he looked at Keith. 

 

"You sure it's down there?" Keith asked as he huffed out a breath. 

 

The tide pushed them up ever closer to the cliffs rocky face, looming high over their heads. 

 

Lance nodded. "Oh, it's down there." 

 

Keith scrunched his nose before giving a nod. "Alright." He narrowed his eyes on Lance like he was still expecting some kind of joke. 

 

Lance tipped his head up, the few clouds in the sky had overcast the sun, leaving a dreary shadow over what had been such a bright beach day. 

 

"On three, we dive?" Lance checked.  

 

Keith nodded, his jaw pushed forward in a defiant expression. 

 

"Alright." Lance could already taste salt. With a half cocked smile he pulled on goggles.  "Hope you like eating my bubbles." Lance snickered, his expression enough to state the fact he was fine with however Keith chose to take that statement. 

 

Keith just grunted as his brow lowered. 

 

"One,"  

 

Keith pulled on his own goggles. 

 

"Two." 

 

The two of them hunched their shoulders getting ready. 

 

"Three!" 

 

Lance darted down, pushing as fast and hard as he could down through the water. He knew it wasn't long. He didn't have to try that hard, he just had to find that current. 

 

The cliff rocks extended down and just kept going and Lance rounded around them, his feet kicking hard and fast as he followed the curve of the cliff--till suddenly the black rock overhang cut off and there was a massive gaping hole in the rock. 

 

Getting a handhold on the rough lava rock, Lance looked back to make sure Keith was keeping up before with a wicked grin Lance gave Keith a parting wink and launched himself up over the rock and down. 

 

The current scooped him up fast. 

 

Lance let out a holler, coming out as gushing bubbles before he pointed his body back again into the sinuous pencil and let the current push him up and through the cave’s entrance. 

 

How the cave was ever found, Lance had no idea. How it was ever determined safe, Lance had even less of an inkling. The spiraling passages left behind by boiling lava now long gone lead deep into the island and in a maze Lance could never fathom. 

 

The current sped up and shot Lance through a winding tunnel going down, down, down, ‘til suddenly it was turning and turning again and Lance was thrust out and into a massive cavern. 

 

Nearly out of breath, Lance quickly started to head straight up, his arms and legs kicking and thrown out with each push through the water up to the now much dimmer light of the surface. 

 

He surfaced with a gasp. 

 

A few feet from him and half a second later a mop of black hair pushed up through the water as well. 

 

Keith pushed the goggles up as he looked around. "Holy--fuck." he mumbled under his breath. 

 

Lance couldn't help but grin. 

 

The blue light from the water refracted off the cavern walls all around them. There must have been other entrances, because there was light filtering in from below somewhere, maybe through coral or something. It gave the cave this glow though that was nothing like Lance had ever seen. 

 

"How did you know this was even here?" Keith asked. His eyes, still wide with wonder, turned to Lance. 

 

Lance shrugged. "I've got a couple of older siblings that have been through here a bunch." 

 

"This is amazing." 

 

"I told ya!" Lance howled as a sly smile slid onto his face. 

 

Keith looked around. "And damn, that ride in," 

 

Lance snickered. "Told ya," he singsonged to his companion. 

 

Keith's now wet hair stuck to his face and neck almost completely flattening, making his ears stick out from his head awkwardly. 

 

"How do we get out of here?" 

 

Lance pointed to the other end of the cavern. "The current keeps going," he explained. "And it shoots you out on the other side of the cliffs. There's one more big room, kind of like this, then you're home free." 

 

Keith took one last look around at the gleaming, swirling blues and greens of the room. "Kay, let's not make Hunk worry then." 

 

Lance nodded and took another big gulp of air as he pulled his goggles back over his eyes. 

 

Just like before, Lance headed down and this time straight across the cavern and just like he knew it would, the current picked him up and shot him through the dark winding tunnel--only for Keith's smug face to pop in front of him and disappear in just before Lance. 

 

Lance let out a bubbling cry before paddling through the water he tried to catch up. 

 

The tunnels turned and curled and wound back around, the current rushing them through fast  and popping them back out into another cave. 

 

Keith came up laughing this time, breaking through the water's surface with ease this time. 

 

Lance splashed out next to him. 

 

"No fair!" Lance hollered and splashed after at his companion. 

 

"Sore loser!" Keith laughed as he splashed back. 

 

They were already making their way across the much darker cavern as they splashed and swam around each other. 

 

"I told ya, I'd beat you back," Keith had his own devilish smile on as he took a breath and dipped back down under the water. 

 

Lance did the same, gulping down some air and dove under the surface to follow after Keith. 

 

Keith was already darting in through the dark, gaping hole when Lance stopped at a outcropping of a rock. 

 

He'd never--he'd always raced through the caverns, never stopping to notice but the water was so clear with the tide coming in and for the first time, Lance noticed something he'd never seen before. There was an offshoot tunnel leading in a different direction than the main one. 

 

Lance glanced back to see Keith disappear down the main tunnel thought to the open ocean. It led directly out and would be spitting him out into Hunks worried arms in less than a minute. 

 

Now Lance had had a lot of dumb ideas in the past–this was possibly the dumbest. 

 

But curiosity was always a spark getting him into trouble and Lance veered off towards the smaller tunnel. He just wanted to look. If it looked like it was winding back through too far, he'd swim back up through the cavern, gulp down some air and head back out to suffer through Keith's ridicule and Hunks disapproving looks. 

 

As Lance approached, the rocky entrance looked jagged. With hesitant fingers he touched the rock. It was sharp. Unlike the other tunnels where the water and push of the current had smoothed over the rock, this was still ragged, clear evidence of spurts of lava hitting cold water and drying too quickly. It oddly gleamed though, and Lance used his tentative hold to pull himself in through the tunnel. 

 

It was much more narrow than the other tunnels connecting the caverns. Lance had to narrowly slip between the jagged sharp walls as he swam slowly through. 

 

He blinked though as he realized, there was--there was light at the other side of the tunnel. Lance knew he was running out of air but--the tunnel wasn't dark so there had to be another cavern, so he kept going. 

 

Finally after a few more painstaking seconds it opened up and Lance swam free, only to stop dead. 

 

He nearly gasped, dangerously, but instead he just stared wide eyed. 

 

The cavern was much smaller, barely the size of a bedroom, and the black--it was almost inky mass swirled around him as Lance disrupted the flow of water as he entered. But that's not what had surprised him. 

 

Lance wasn't alone in the cavern. 

 

A long enormous body swirled in the cavern, and Lance had found the source of light. two glowing golden eyes gleamed from the darkness. 

 

And those eyes had turned at his entrance, looking straight at him. 

 

Lance tried to turn but the long serpentine black tail shot out, blocking his path. 

 

The call for air now was critical and Lance spun around in the cavern, searching for any hope. 

 

That's when he felt the first slide of something around him. Lance jerked. The figure moved through the water, lightning fast and circled around Lance, but stayed as hidden in the dark water enough Lance couldn't make out any true forms beyond its general long and thick shape. It was big--much bigger than him. 

 

Lance pivoted around in the water again, and already started kicking himself up to the cavern's ceiling-- his fingers touched it first--hard jagged rock--but no air. 

 

Lance's eyes widened in panic. He pushed off the cavern wall to turn back to the tunnel. He needed back into the main cavern. 

 

He was blocked again, this time by glowing eyes inches from his face, a hulking frame of shoulders darting before him--Lance gasped this time, losing what precious air he had left. 

 

It was a man--and a fish. And he was huge. Golden eyes hovered in the water between Lance and the tunnel leading back. The inky black tail was long enough it swirled through the cavern taking up most of the space. At the end was long, bone like, black, sharp spines hidden in what lance realized was the inky film of paper thin fins fluttering in the water. 

 

Unsure, Lance turned back, his hands frantically grasping around him. 

 

Suddenly he felt the tail, the end of it the gleaming-- sharp at the tip but hard as bone as it fanned out around Lance, blocking him. 

 

Air. He needed air. Lance spun again. The man–thing–it was drifting closer. Lance reached up over head, his hands frantically searching across the rough ceiling of rock. It was all water. He couldn't breath water. 

 

There was a slick feeling, a shiver going up Lance's spine as he felt the slide of scales across his foot, the long tail rapidly curled around and tangling in Lance's legs. 

 

The need for air was raging through him, clouding his vision as he tried to search for any bit of air, his hands still weakly touching rock. 

 

Lance tried to grasp at the rock but once a pale arm slid around Lance--he could feel his vision getting hazy.

 

AIR!

 

He just wanted air!

 

He felt faintly the rush of water around him like he was being tugged through the water. 

 

Was it tugging him down? Was he going to die here? 

 

There was two hands at his waist and they pushed--

 

Lance gasped harder than he ever had in his life as his face broke the surface of water, his hand shot out and he clawed his fingers into black sharp lava rock. He coughed and sputtered as he heaved and huffed at the small air given. 

 

Lance yanked off the goggles so he could look around more clearly. He was in a different room of the caves. It was small like the one he'd just been in but this one had air. It wasn't much. there was maybe 5 inches between the water line and more black rock but it was enough. And there was something else as well--Lance raised his eyes up. There was light. it was just a crack, down through the rock but it was enough. 

 

He blinked as he looked up at it. Could he get out that way? Could he claw his way up and out that way? 

 

His hands already hurt from what little he'd done. Lance reached tentatively out again to the black rock. If he was going to get out. He'd needed more than just the small sliver of opening. he'd need to break the rock and create a path. 

 

His fingers locked on to a jagged edge and he yanked, trying fiercely to dislodge and break at the rock. 

 

It didn't budge. 

 

The water around Lance lapsed up over his chin. 

 

His eyes went wide. 

 

The tide. 

 

Lance looked around. He was at the highest point in the cavern. And the water line -- was slowly but with each passing lapse of water, rising. Lance would be easily swallowed up in it. 

 

There was a sway through the water then. And Lance looked down. His legs were suddenly tangled and something long, curled around him. 

 

Lance shivered, almost losing his nerved as he clutched at the black rock to hold him up. 

 

A broad hand was back and through Lance's wet suit, he noticed there were claws this time. They didn't scrape, but still Lance could feel them as they slide across him. 

 

It was then that slowly a head rose from the water. 

 

Looking, over, Lance blinked several times at the creature. 

 

It was definitely a he. His skin was pale, even slightly grayish, further illuminating the golden eyes staring at Lance. His face though--it was human enough Lance was confident in calling the man a merman. The only real difference was the ears, long and thin, they stuck out at either side of his head in pointed ends. They perked at Lance--so appeared the man could move them. The man’s other hand came up out of the water, pushing the wet flop of white hair back from sticking to his face. It wasn't exactly a haircut Lance would imagine for a merman, the sides cut close and the top an inky black color a bit longer but the shocking white forelock was longer still.

 

Lance cringed back as an arm shot out of the water and hooked in the rock, holding the creature nearer to Lance, hanging from the rock as well, it curled around him. With a column for a neck and now massive shoulders on display, Lance was made very aware of what he was up against. Lance was doubtful even without the claws and massive, powerful, spined tail he would have no hope in a fight. 

 

As the merman's face neared, there was chirping sound Lance could make out. He managed to raise his gaze enough to see the man open his mouth again a pearly white row of sharp teeth were revealed as the thing--spoke. 

 

"Breathe," He cooed to Lance. It was -- the voice, clicked. 

 

It was deep but accented thickly with--Lance couldn't even say. It was like a dolphin or an orca was speaking to him. 

 

Lance looked back up to the bit of light from overhead. 

 

He had to get out of here. 

 

The same chirping sound was at his ear. Lance thought maybe it was some sort of cooing, another arm raised out of the water and Lance shivered as the merman's chest pressed up into Lance. 

 

"Please," Lance whined. "I need to get out of here." He gasped as another lapse of the tide splashed in his face. 

 

"I need air," Lance whined. 

 

"Breathe," the man just said again at Lance's ear, nodding to him encouragingly. 

 

As Lance watched him speak this time, the thought entered his head–his mouth limited his speech. The sharp, jagged mouth full of teeth looked just dandy for shredding things apart but probably made forming words harder to accomplish. 

 

"This won't last long," Lance desperately tried to explain. "The tide." his eyes turned about the room again. There was no other escape. 

 

He looked back up. The small leaking light was his only option. 

 

"I have to get out." Lance whimpered as he reached his hands up again. This time he let out a hiss as he slammed his hand into the rock. 

 

The rock didn't even crack, but Lance let out a hiss as his skin split and blood started to dribble down his hands. 

 

A pale grey hand shot out and pulled Lance's hand away from the wall, cradling it back to Lance's body. 

 

The merman was insistent and so close to Lance's ear, Lance shivered as he spoke again. "No," the word curled in a serpent's hiss. 

 

Lance coughed again as the tide thrust back over his face. He managed to wiggle his arm back out from the creature's grasp behind him and grasped at the rocks again, pulling himself up the extra inch or so that he needed in order to breath. His arms were already feeling sore though and he wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold himself above the waterline. 

 

Behind him, there was a bit more chirping, this time with the merman nuzzling up against Lance's neck. 

 

There was something else troubling, Lance could barely swim. The tail tangling between his legs was starting to wind around one thigh and back through to Lance's other ankle. Lance couldn't kick his legs out at that to keep himself up. One arm was curling around Lance's rib cage as well, fingers splayed over his chest. 

 

Lance sputtered as the water still continued to rise and he coughed again. 

 

A warm chest was pressing up behind Lance though and with a push Lance was entirely flush against the creature. His skin felt surprisingly warm, but also slippery in a way Lance had never experienced with an actual person. The pale grayish skin pulled taut over the merman's arm though as the creature pulled them both up. 

 

There was less than an inch left between the water's surface and the jagged formation of rocks over them. The opening was too slender and narrowed fast up through the rock, leaving Lance one last breathable inch before he'd no longer be able to squeeze himself up. 

 

"Breathe." The command was hissed this time directly into Lance's ear, though he wasn't sure how since it was underwater. 

 

For the first time Lance nodded, and did as the creature asked. 

 

He gulped down a great inhale of breath, praying it wouldn't be his last. 

 

"Hold," the creature commanded. 

 

The water was rising still and Lance closed his eyes, nodding as he took in one last shuddering breath and--

 

The moment Lance closed his mouth he was jerked under the water, the hold on him firmer as they spiraled down into the cavern. Lance realized painfully as his eyes opened that somewhere along the way his goggles were lost, as his eyes flew open only to sting a the presence of saltwater. 

 

He closed his eyes again. the creature’s arm had a firm hold on him as he pitched them straight down. 

 

It was too fast though and Lance felt the haziness--pressure. He was human and the water pressure was too much, too fast. 

 

Lance let out a whine, bubbling up from his mouth as his head lulled back into the creature. 

 

The chirp under water came out as almost a purr, but Lance was jerked left then right and his head felt so woozy he wasn't sure if he was going to hurl or pass out and they were moving so fast. Lance felt like he wanted to grab onto something but his body felt sluggish and his fingers barely twitched when he commanded them to curl. 

 

Then suddenly Lance was dispensed face first against black rock. 

 

He gasped for air and shakily tried to push himself up, there was slick skin sliding over him, but Lance refused to open his eyes. He wasn't completely in water though, He could feel water still, it splashed around him. He slid a knee out underneath him enough to push up to his hands and knees. 

 

His hand pawed over his face and he caught the smell and taste of blood. He opened his eyes to look down at his hand. It was still bleeding from the cuts of the harsh black rock. 

 

Lance blinked as he looked around. He was in another small cavern but this one was illuminated--by algae. all around luminescent, bright violet and very purple algae lit the room. The rock here was blacker as well--near obsidian as it had a shiny quality to it. 

 

"Where--" Lance looked around him. He seemed to be alone in the cavern, something momentarily startling. "Where am I?" he asked. though not expecting an answer. 

 

There was a swish of water and Lance's attention was drawn back, the water was apparently deeper as he caught a glimpse of black scales sliding through at just the surface and dipping to curl back down. Lance nearly gasped. In the light, the scales shone as well, they were highlighted in the same violets, shimmering scales that refracted the light. 

 

Lance turned over, his limbs felt stiff and sore as he looked around himself. There looked to be no light shining through this cavern overhead and no exit presented itself. 

 

Sitting up straighter, Lance peered at the water. It was dark–but he could see that the foot or so he sat in was not the average for the cavern. It turned dark quickly Lance could make out a flash of pale skin sliding through the deep water only a few feet from him. 

 

Still heaving at breath, Lance wasn't sure what to do. 

 

He clutched his hand closer to his chest. The saltwater stung in the wound and made Lance cringe. 

 

It was while looking down at his hand that suddenly the creature surged up out of the water and slid up onto the rocks. 

 

Lance let out a yelp as he was abruptly face to face with golden eyes and a flopped forelock wetly hanging in the creature’s face. 

 

The grin the merman gave was possibly meant to comfort but Lance's eyes only grew wide at the display of sharp teeth. 

 

There was another display of a toned broad chest as the creature’s hand reached up and in a swoop of his arm he pushed the wet forelock back from his face, long clawed fingers combing it back away so it wouldn't flop back forward. 

 

"Stay -- stay away," Lance tried. 

 

The thing surged forward again and--

 

Lance meeped -- he actually gave a 'meep' sound as wet, pale lips were pressed to Lance's own dark bronze and trembling ones. 

 

The merman broke with another chirp to Lance, his eyes droopy as he blinked at Lance, and a hand came up to pet Lance's wet hair from his face. 

 

Lance swallowed audibly but didn't try to move back away from the creature. He breathed out slow, trying to process – Right. A merman had just kissed him. No, a merman had just stolen a kiss from him. What should Lance do?  The rocks at his back were pressed up against him, blocking any hope of an escape. 

 

But then again – careful with black clawed hands, the creature was so very careful as he pulled Lance's hand away from being clutched at his chest.

 

Lance's brow creased. Was this real? He was – yup, he was getting hit on by a merman. 

 

It was then, for the first time, Lance noticed something odd – one arm of the merman's–was black. From the black long claws all the way up to the middle of his forearm it was all black scales. Even more frightening was beneath the scales was just the faintest–glowing. It was in that same bio luminescent purple as well. 

 

The merman was so close when he looked up at Lance's sharp intake of breath, they were nose to nose, so close Lance could feel breath against his lips as the merman chirped again over his lips.  His hand was grasped by black scaled fingers, and Lance winced as he realized – the scales were sharp at his hand. But being held gently and handled with the utmost care, the merman pulled Lance's hand away and open. 

 

Then with a swift action a deep green leaf was produced and was wrapped around Lance's abrased hand. 

 

"Won't break," was spoken against Lance's lips as the wrapping was secured and the end tucked. 

 

Lance nodded and promptly looked away from golden eyes down to his hand. 

 

It was still too uncomfortable to see those faintly glowing slivers through black scales so Lance removed his hand from the merman's hold. 

 

"Thank you," He murmured as he felt heat rising in his cheeks. 

 

A rumbling sound was his answer, with a huff of breath against his lips, the thing smiled again. 

 

Lance couldn't bring himself to smile in return. 

 

Lips were pressed into Lance's own swiftly again, before long arms were sliding at Lance's sides. 

 

Shifting uncomfortably, Lance didn't fight the second kiss, but tipped his head cautiously to see where long fingers were being placed. Those claws made Lance much more uneasy than the pouring of affection. 

 

When Lance looked back though was when he caught the cock of a head and another grin, this time markedly wicked. 

 

"Nnnhh--" Lance gasped out--

 

But it was already too late, they rolled and the tangle of a long curling tail had Lance helpless in seconds as they two were wound together. Long arms shifted and moved Lance as the foot or so of water sloshed around them as Lance was twined up in the monster. 

 

Eventually Lance gasped for air again as he found himself stable again. The creature was under him, a long tail flicked out over the water splashing them. The action was almost smug, Lance noted. The bulk of the long tail though was wound around Lance's legs--and well through them. Lance was made very aware as his knees were pushed farther apart so the winding tail could press up in against his groin harder. 

 

Huffing Lance tried to sit up, but his hands were both pulled behind him and he realized were very expertly and swiftly being secured--with the same long leafy wrapping used for his hand just moments ago. 

 

Maybe in an effort to comfort, the creature leaned forward and caught Lance's earlobe nibbling very carefully as it gave a hum to Lance. 

 

Lance froze, holding as still as he could manage. "Okay," He murmured to himself. "Okay." 

 

As a long tongue wetly licked at his ear as well, but Lance was much more occupied with the long serrated teeth. If Lance jerked, he was very sure the teeth would cut into him even if unintentionally. 

 

"Mhhhh," Lance let out, "Maybe this is a bit fast?" He tried. "I mean you just held my hand a few minutes ago, and we're already at bondage?"

 

Chirping again marked Lance's release and the thing instead opted to nuzzle in against Lance's cheek. Right, moving fast indeed. 

 

Lance slumped back against the merman, admitting his momentary defeat. 

 

It was then he took a moment to fully look at his situation. 

 

He was being gently man-handled by a merman. It was a fact he somehow in his desperation for survival had quite easily come to terms with.  Even an hour ago Lance would have considered the idea propostrerous, that such a thing exist  \-- Lance huffed out a long breath as his body sagged back into the merman. 

 

"How the fuck are you real?" Lance suddenly blurted. 

 

There was – chiming? It was laughter. It was the strangest sound of laughter Lance had ever encountered but it was laughter nonetheless from behind him. 

 

"Can I have my arms back?" Lance tried in a calm voice, seeing as how his joke had seemingly gone over so well. 

 

"No," was uttered at his cheek as another nuzzle was pressed against him. 

 

The tail twirled again, constricting around one of Lance's ankles more so and sliding up along his groin more insistent, 

 

Lance hissed. 

 

The water around them was at least warm and Lance squirmed a bit back into the merman. 

 

"You can speak," Lance commented. Reasoning or statement of fact, Lance wasn't quite sure yet. 

 

There was a chirping, which Lance was maybe thinking wishfully but he would say that it was an affirmative sound. 

 

"Can – can I know your name?" Lance asked hesitantly. 

 

Did merpeople have names? Lance rest his head back on the merman's shoulder. 

 

The golden eye peering down at him raised a brow. 

 

"Please," Lance tried. He realized as the tail twisted again its hulking size becoming clear again as ten feet away the end flicked out, black spines lashing through the water and spattering droplets. 

 

"Earn it," the thing tipped it's head. 

 

Lance blinked several times in surprise. 

 

"...what?" He managed to squeak. 

 

There was more chuckling and the thing turned Lance a bit in his arms, making it easier to press himself in to Lance again, placing them again nose to nose. 

 

There was the spread of a grin, showing off the jagged line of teeth before the merman repeated. "Earn it." 

 

Lance blinked again as he tried to think. "How..?" he breathed out. 

 

Eyes lidded and the merman opened his mouth his tongue flicking out just a bit, just enough to swipe over Lance's lips. 

 

Oh. 

 

Lance swallowed. 

 

Right, of course he would want some reciprocation. That was natural – well nothing at all was natural about this situations, 

 

Lance still gave the slightest of nods. Right. 

 

This creature was the thing that just saved him after all--and most likely Lance's best chance at getting himself out of this situation. 

 

So Lance nodded again, maybe to himself this time and before he could give himself too much time to think about it, he flicked his eyes closed in what he hoped was a dreamy expression and parted his lips as he pushed forward. 

 

There was a deep growl and an arm hooked up under Lance's head, pushing him full force into a much different kiss. This one wasn't gentle as the creature opened his own mouth and devoured Lance in the kiss. 

 

The squeak Lance made seemed to only spur him on and Lance was engulfed in a kiss that barely let him breath as he felt the scrape of teeth and the hungry movements of lips over his own. 

 

When the merman finally pulled away, Lance was panting for breath and his eyes blinked open as he looked back to confirm--

 

"Good," was purred over his lips. 

 

Lance nodded, a bit of self-satisfaction raising him into a smile. 

 

A clawed hand slid through Lance's hair, the claws combing it back from Lance's face. 

 

"Kuro." The creature said carefully, still very close to Lance. 

 

Oh, his name, it clicked. 

 

Lance smiled fully, trying to still appease his new -- friend? 

 

"Kuro," Lance repeated. 

 

Another happy chirp met Lance's reiteration. 

 

"I'm Lance," Lance said carefully, as he blinked again, this time slow and what he hoped was a cute gesture. 

 

Kuro gave a chuckled again, and another crack of lips into a smile as the creature's eyes narrowed devilishly at Lance. 

 

Unsure how to take the reaction, Lance swallowed thickly before going on. "Thank you," Lance started. "I could have died, in the other cavern." 

 

Kuro's expression softened over him and he shifted his hand in Lance's hair, holding him still as he started to nuzzle in against Lance's neck. 

 

"You're safe," Kuro's response was against Lance's neck as Lance shifted against his body, laying across Kuro more naturally. 

 

There's fingers though, long black fingers at Lance's wetsuit. The top clasp was unclipped before the zipper tugged down. 

 

Lance looked down just as it crossed over his chest and Kuro continued to pull it farther down. 

 

Lance opened his mouth but the tail between his legs was sliding again. Right, friction. 

 

Lance whined and leaned his head back against Kuro's neck. 

 

"Wait," He huffed. 

 

Both hands were on him though. Sliding over Lance's bronze skin, they pushed around his chest, warming his skin in that pleasant tingle -- that wonderfully oozy feeling of being touched. 

 

Lance swallowed. God, this was so wrong. 

 

A hand was dipping down though, sliding over his navel and pushing in over his abdomen. 

 

Ohhhhh, that felt good. Every tiny detail of it from the slippery texture of Kuro's skin to the slight tingle as claws brushed him. 

 

How was he so careful with those claws, Lance wondered.

 

"Kuro," Lance panted. "Come on," he let out a chuckle. "You haven't even taken me to dinner yeeeetttt -- Ohhhh!" Lance's back strung as his spine alighted and he arched up. 

 

Kuro was charged. Literally as his hand ran over a nipple again, there was the spark of a charge again. And the feeling had Lance melting into a puddle as he was alighted with the small amount of electricity. It wasn't enough to hurt him just -- a bit of a shock.    

 

There was chuckling at his ear and Lance earned another lick. "Good." it was said so silkily against his ear. 

 

Lance mumbled nonsensical response was lost as he turned his head in, trying to escape the hot breath at his ear and turned into Kuro's neck, burying his face. 

 

Kuro took it as invitation to to continue and the wet suits zipper was tugged all the way down. 

 

Another chiming chuckle and Lance's cheeks lit with heat. 

 

He wasn't wearing underwear. 

 

It's a god damn wet suit, it didn't require underwear -- the feeling of long claws sliding through the curl of Lance's treasure trail had Lance shooting even redder. 

 

It was when Kuro carefully curled his pale, greyish hand around Lance's cock, tugging it gently till it was out of the wet suit that Lance peeked out from his hiding spot. 

 

He was – uh, a sight even for himself. The wet suits split all the way down and pulled back so Kuro could freely run his hands over Lance. Two cherry red nipples were pointed out and on display, Lance's arms tied behind him made his chest arch out, increasing the effect. And lower, Kuro's hand traced down the curve of Lance's rib cage and dipped with his abdomen, his claws scraping at his navel just lightly, just enough Lance could see his stomach pull in, legs trembling. His dark curl of hair led down into the wet suit and Kuro's hand slid into the depths, pulling Lance's finely sculpted and bright red cock out again, fingers running lovingly over the skin. 

 

There was a slide again between his legs, the thick tail of Kuro's, rubbing between Lance's legs forced apart. The tail wrapped around one of Lance's legs before winding back and looping around his opposite ankle, his legs were held there, pushed apart and Lance's bare feet were on display, toes curling as Kuro let his black hand sliding over Lance's abdomen spark again, sending a tingling thrill through him. 

 

Oh, it all felt really good. 

 

Behind him, Lance's hands trembled and his arms wiggled endlessly, trying to loosen the wrappings. Kuro was right though, they didn't appear to be breaking at all -- but Lance did notice, they could be stretched. 

 

An open mouth kiss was pressed to Lance's now very on display neck and Kuro took the time to suckle up along Lance's jugular 

 

Breathing slow, Lance wasn't sure when sharp teeth and claws and scales all became such a turn on. 

 

His legs pulled in again as Kuro pulled at Lance's cock continuously, stroking it in long squeezing pulls. 

 

As he would reach the head, Kuro angled himself up, suckling just under Lance's jaw as his fingers delicately traced over the finely shaped head. 

 

It was utterly dizzying and had Lance gasping for each breath. 

 

Cherry red, Lance's cock spurted out an oozing gob of precome, just as his voice broke as well. There was a sharp inhale of breath before,"Oh-oh-ohhh!" Lances back arched again and he turned his head into Kuro. 

 

There was a purring growl before Kuro accepted the offering and gave Lance what he wanted, connecting their lips. 

 

Lance's eyes flickered closed and his hips buckled up. He groaned deeply at the feeling, threading his cock through Kuro's hand while sliding his ass over the long thick tail. 

 

"Good." Kuro purred with a chuckle again into Lance's open and wanting mouth. 

 

"Yes," Lance managed to murmur. 

 

The black hand dipped down and into the wet suit, curling under Lance's balls. They were slick...? 

 

Lance cracked an eye and looked down over himself--oh. oh! Lance was very slick, where it had come from Lance wasn't sure but the same substance slippery coating Kuro's long tail had been smeared over Lance's skin from his ripe now shiny nipples goopily spread over his abdomen and farther down, between his legs, and now--

 

"Ohhh!" Lance cried as he felt a clawed finger sliding into him carefully. 

 

There was kissing at the peak of Lance's cheek bone, but Lance was too mesmerized with watching – with seeing what was happening to him to turn his head. 

 

Another slow, long squeezing stroke of Kuo's hand had a few more budding drops of precome bubling up at Lance's slit and Lance's mouth dropped open in a cry not uttered. 

 

Kuro palmed over the head before sliding one long black claw carefully up the throbbing underside of Lance's cock he came away with white, pearly come collected over his finger. With a wicked slime, Lance could feel pressed to his cheek, Kuro brought the hand up. 

 

At first Lance thought--but then Kuro purred and his head slid forward eye sneaking a glance to Lance before he wetly and lewdly licked the cum off his own finger and sucked the finger up into his mouth for just a moment. 

 

Lance was horribly still next to him, his breath coming in trembling audible pants. 

 

Kuro cleaned the finger gingerly before curling into press a kiss to the side of Lance's mouth. 

 

Lance looked back down as he felt, Kuro had pulled his other finger out of him. 

 

Mouth falling open, Lance couldn't seem to find words--so he just whimpered. 

 

A black claw, one that had just been covered in Lance's pre-come flicked out at one of Lance's nipples, flicking the slick wet nipple just once, and Lance's body writhed, arching as he gave a shaking whine. It felt like his body had been strung and rigged just for the man under him, designed just for him to play with and touch and it felt maddeningly good and so--

 

Oh god, when did Lance even fall so hard into all this? 

 

He bit his lip, his breath shaking out of him harshly. 

 

Oh god, he wanted those hands back on him. 

 

His head rolled back against Kuro's shoulder before Lance could manage to get it back up, manage to look back down over himself. 

 

At either side of him, fingers traced down the edges of the wetsuit, barely touching Lance no matter how hard he wiggled and squirmed to try and manage just the smallest caress. 

 

The hands curved down and followed the line of the zipper all the way down to where it ended and Lance's cock rested over his abdomen. 

 

With those hands so close, Lance's cock jumped against his stomach seekingly. 

 

There was another wet kiss pressed to Lance's cheek and a chuckle. 

 

Oh god, this was driving Lance crazy. 

 

Thumbs dipped into the wetsuit, hooking over the edge before they grasped tightly at it. 

 

It clicked right before Kuro started pulling. 

 

The ripping sound was warning enough and Lance's wet suit was very easily and clearly split from the zipper all the way down between his legs. 

 

He was all out for display now, and as Kuro's black hand dipped back between Lance's legs, sliding through the slick ooze still coated over Lance, it slid in just as Kuro's other hand slipped Lance's cock back into its palm. 

 

"mmmmmnnnnnn," Lance let out as he bit down fiercely on to his bottom lip. His legs squirmed a bit in desperation. 

 

Oh it was so very good. 

 

Rolling his eyes back up into his head, Lance squirmed again against Kuro, his hips jutting out just as Kuro slipped in a second finger. 

 

How he wasn't managing to scoop out Lance's insides with those claws Lance didn't know but god did it feel good, two fingers thrusting into him as the other hand fisted his cock, milking him oh so painstakingly slow. 

 

"Yes," Lance voice dragged but he managed to get the words out as he keened back into Kuro. 

 

He was graced with another kiss to the side of his mouth. 

 

Lance mentally noted that the merman seemed to like kissing. Maybe–maybe Lance could pay him back a little. 

 

Nudging his nose in against Kuro's strong jaw, Lance gave a small whimper to alert his companion. 

 

Kuro turned with a smile, iridescent golden eyes gliding over Lance. He was gifted with a kiss of course, Kuro's eyes lidded to narrow slits as he tilted his head and swooped in at Lance’s lewdly parted lips offered to him. 

 

His hand didn't stop though instead stroking even faster, and Lance gasped into the kiss. 

 

"Kuro, he whined, but the kiss didn't break and Lance was washed up into a climax he hadn't expected at all and his mind froze as white heat exploded in him and shattered through his vision. Kuro didn't stop kissing him and his hand fisted over Lance's cock and pushed and pulled every last ounce of him out. 

 

Lance gasped for air, only managing to open his mouth wider for Kuro to devour into with insistent laps of a long black tongue. 

 

Lance jerked aways from the kiss as it became too much, his body oozing sensitivity as he wiggled and struggled away from Kuro. 

 

Kuro let the now limb cock drop form his hand, his hand white with Lances spent ecstasy still evident. 

 

Lance whined, his head curling to tuck under Kuro's chin, and eyes still tightly closed. 

 

It took several second to realize as Kuro's other hand slid down, the come scooped up and -- Lance gasped. 

 

He was still very much being used, that black hand worked in him still three fingers now -- Lance bit his lip. 

 

He was getting fingers in a mixture of his own thick white come he realized as he opened his eyes, peering down at the three fingers moving in and out of him smoothly. 

 

Lance's mouth dropped open, his brow knit. 

 

One hand now free, Kuro's fingers dove through Lance hair and gripped, holding Lance's head back, and arching neck prone for Kuro to lick a trail down his throat. 

 

Lance gave a cry as another finger joined and he was stretched more harshly this time. His legs, restless and trembling kicked out, only to be stopped by the constricting black wind of the tail. 

 

There was a hiss against Lance's throat and the display of teeth scraped over the skin. But it only made Lance gasp as he finally wiggled one hand free out from the stretched wrappings and grasped the arm slowly fucking Lance into insanity. 

 

Abruptly Kuro rolled them again, twisting his body around Lance to hold him secure. 

 

"Breathe," was hissed in his ear. 

 

This time, Lance didn't hesitate and gulped down another breath before he was pulled with Kuro, slipping shockingly fast back under the water. Lance shut his eyes as he was pulled below the depths again. 

 

* * *

 

Lance huffed as he was pitched forward but this time -- Lance blinked as he realized his hands had sunk into sand. He peered up around him. 

 

It was another cavern but this time there wasn't jagged rocks surrounding him. There was still water everywhere, lapping mostly at his knees, but the incline of the sand had Lance landing in nothing but sand. Though strange black sand wasn't Lance’s preferred landing, it was better than rocks. He pushed up from the sand, his legs a little wobbly still. 

 

Only to be shoved face first back down. Lance landed with a "humf" but didn't bother to try and fight it. 

 

It had already been proven that Kuro was much stronger than him, Lance knew better at this point than to pointlessly fight him. 

 

Lance still shifted up onto his hands and knees though, peering over his shoulder. 

 

Kuro was over him, all black scales and pale grey skin as his eyes gleamed down at Lance. 

 

Lance shifted and turned, hoping to temper the snarling expression on Kuro's face. Lance reached up, cupping Kuro’s cheek before attempting to push up just enough... 

 

Lance smirked as Kuro easily accepted and relaxed into the kiss. When Lance pulled away, Kuro continued the sloppy kiss down his neck. 

 

Claws scraped up over the sand around Lance though, and started to dig in around Lance's shoulders, tearing at his wet suit.

 

"I'll get it off," Lance rushed to say, holding up his hands. "Let me just slip it off." 

 

Kuro growled over him but seemed tempered as Lance struggled to get the wetsuit off. It was harder than lance remembered and he ended up wiggling out of the suit in efforts to spare it. 

 

Once it was from his shoulders, Kuro dug his claws in and peeled it away from Lance, shoving the suit down to his ankles. 

 

That was when Lance first really noticed it. 

 

Kuroo had been pressed up to him before but now--Lance peered over his shoulder going red. 

 

"You're--" Lance cocked his head before abruptly looking back straight ahead. 

 

"Down," was purred at Lances ear. 

 

having fully realized the state of his companion--new lover? Lance did as he asked, shifting down from his elbows slowly. Kuro was still at his neck licking and suckling. He rubbed forward though then, and Lance shivered. 

 

Protruding from his body now and very much at full attention -- was a long and thick cock. Lance wasn't certain on the variety, it looked human enough -- if it hadn't of been, well pitch black and the shape very delicately lined with the glowing neon purple. If matched Kuro's arm, though Lance prayed it wasn't sharply scaled. 

 

As it rubbed against his backside it felt--well slick like the rest of Kuro's skin, but it didn't feel threatening. 

 

Lance kept his head down but still reached back behind himself. just -- he should probably make sure before they continued. 

 

There was a sudden strung of tension Lance could feel as Lance's hand slid in at Kuro's hair. 

 

Lance swallowed but tried to peer back. "Go slow?" He asked, hopeful. 

 

His other free hand slid back between them and -- it was smooth in his hand. And Lance broke into a breathless smile. It actually -- it felt quite human, and he gave a squeezing stroke. In Lance’s hand, it swelled, so Kuro definitely liked it as he gave a deep hum. 

 

Golden eyes narrowed on him but otherwise Kuro just pressed a hand to the back of Lance's head and pushed him back face first into the sand. 

 

As Kuro reared up behind him though his hands traced down Lance's spine in the same way he'd touched him before, careful of his claws not to actually hurt Lance. It sent shivers trembling through him. Lance let go, preferring to sink his hands into the black sand under him. 

 

Lance’s ass was hoisted up, and Lance spread his knees as he rest his shoulders into the sand. Figures Kuro would want it ass up, but Lance kept the comment between his lips for once. 

 

The slide between his ass had Lance gasping in a moment anyway. His eyes flicked closed as Kuro lined himself up and slowly started to press in. 

 

He climbed over Lance, his tail swished in the water and curled back around, curling around Lance, Lance could feel it as his waist, constricting around him. Lance felt all rolled up in Kuro. He pressed his cheek into the sand feeling the creature over him move, Kuro pressed in more insistent and Lance let out a gasp as he was abruptly filled. 

 

"Mmmhhhnnnnn," Lance hummed. 

 

Kuro nuzzled his way up along to Lance's cheek again. 

 

Lance blinked several times as a small kiss was pressed to the peak of his cheekbone and Lance was covered in the slick dripping heat of Kuro again. 

 

They were still, despite the growls and roughness of his hands, there was a nudge before Kuro was pressing his face into the back of Lance's neck. 

 

The hands at Lance's hips directed him to be still, and Lance made sure to comply. With one last push, causing Lance to bite at his lip and hands to claw a the sand at the further intrusion, it was clear Kuro bottomed out as he collapsed forward over Lance. 

 

An arm went around Lance's front, pulling him flush back into Kuro. 

 

Lance tested their connection shifting his hips before he curled a hand around the black arm secured around his shoulders. 

 

Kuro's head raised and in answer to the question unuttered Lance nodded back to him. 

 

There was a deep chuffing as Kuro pulled Lance in tighter to him, his mouth pressing a kiss to Lance's jaw again, before planting his other arm deep in the sand and tail twisting around Lance tighter, holding him steady. Kuro started to slowly rock, looming as he moved into Lance. 

 

Lance whined, his head resting forward on Kuro's black scaled arm. His own hand came up, trying to keep himself quiet. 

 

"Good?" Kuro inquired at Lance's ear. 

 

Lance peaked up, his breath coming in huffs. 

 

Kuro nuzzled in against Lance again, brushing his wet hair back so he could press a kiss to Lance's brow.

 

Kuro's rocking slowly morphed and became slow, deliberate thrusts. 

 

"Naaahhhh," Lance let out finally feeling the long scrape inside him that felt sooooo very good. 

 

Lance's eyes flicked closed as he grasped at the creature holding him down. 

 

Kuro prodded at him, his expression inquiring again as he chirped at Lance. 

 

Lance finally managed the articulation to nod and answer. "Yesss," he gasped out. "It feels good." 

 

Kuro's smile flashed and he seized at Lance's chin, poising his head back as Kuro gave his first full brutal thrust forward into him. 

 

Whining, Lance still let his eyes flick closed as he felt Kuro wiggle two fingers in between his teeth, testing at Lance's tongue. there was a wet squelch as Kuro pulled back before slamming into Lance again, his body this time was the one to writhe and his tail swished and curled, constricting around Lance. Black scales slide over Lance's exposed skin as Kuro hissed and chirped and seemed to curse under his breath. 

 

Lance just arched his back into the movement, more than pleased to let Kuro fuck his brains out. 

 

From before him Kuro's fingers shoved farther into Lance's mouth before he gagged and he  pulled back out just a moment. Nuzzling into him, Kuro didn't press the fingers in again. Lance was panting with every thrust, his fingers helplessly scrambling over Kuro. 

 

He loved it. 

 

It was slightly terrifying, but so amazing. 

 

It was intense and Lance was sure a mix of spanglish started to dribble from his mouth as Kuro hissed at his ear and his body seemed caught between revelry and furious need. His claws dug through the sand around them before snapping back to run through Lance's hair or trace down his spine. 

 

He kissed at Lance during a few short harsh thrusts before scraping his teeth over Lance's shoulders. 

 

Lance could only hum and murmur small things, "Yes... ohhh... Kuro... mhhhh... please yes,... don't stop..." 

 

The endless stream from Lance only spurred Kuro on further, his hands became frantic as they went from Lance's hips, the wet slap of skin accompanying every slam into him before going back to petting through Lance's hair, holding his head back so Kuro could nibble at his ear or find prone lips again, stealing as much of a kiss as he could. 

 

With his partner frantic around him, Lance was forced to dig himself into the sand, keeping as stable as he could as Kuro hissed over him. He peered back behind him though, cracking his eyes for the first time in a long while as he bit at his bottom lip. 

 

"Kur.. o." Lance gasped. 

 

He was already feeling it though, his eyes were rolling back. The tight coil in him was constricting again – and Kuro slammed back into him –

 

Lance's body balled and his back arched the tail around him sliding through the water to keep him steady but as Kuro thrust hard into him – Lance couldn't

 

"Ohhhhhh!" 

 

The white hot rush through him was amazing. 

 

It felt even better as Kuro fucked him through it, holding him steading, constricting tighter around him, holding Lance flush to his chest. 

 

Lance huffed and blearily opened his eyes, tipping his head just enough. He smiled, broad and blissful. Kuro – with his golden eyes dark hair, looked just at Lance, his eyes wide and searching, soaking up every bit of Lance. Lance wanted to melt back into him.

 

It was at that moment their eyes locked and a golden gaze caught and –

 

Kuro snarled, and his once so smooth human face contorted with the snarl his eyes squeezing shut and his hands at Lance's hips digging in suddenly so fiercely as he buckled over Lance. 

 

Lance winced, the claws for the first time digging into him, but he couldn't help the quirk of a smile. That was him – he'd done that to Kuro, winding the man up just to bring him to swift sudden release. 

 

When there was a hum over him, Lance figured he could finally drop his knees, letting them slowly descend and his toes dipped into the water, his body oozing out over the sand as he shifted to accommodate. 

 

Kuro had pitched his face in against Lance's shoulders and showed little sign of life, before Lance moved. The motion slipped Kuro out and they both gave a hissing groan at the last sensation. 

 

Drowsy, Lance was unsure if he could flip over, as he felt Kuro's arms going around his middle. 

 

Lance did note his wet suit was probably ruined beyond repair. He huffed. That would hurt his wallet in the future. 

 

There was as splash and Lance peered back to see Kuro was slowly unwinding from around Lance. It made laying across the black sand easier and in the low light of the cavern, Lance rest his head over his crossed arms. 

 

"I need to get home," he murmured before yawning. 

 

Kuro was still blanketed over him, his face still pressed in against Lance's back. He huffed as Lance spoke. 

 

Lance hummed but didn't further answer as he sagged into the sand, content for just a moment to feel the warmth of the body over him. It wasn't a few second though before Lance was smiling as Kuro kissed along Lance's shoulder and up to the underside of his jaw. 

 

* * *

 

"Shiro!" 

 

Lance groaned – he was sore. 

 

"Kur-o." Lance groaned, his hands curling around the strong shoulders he was pressed up against. 

 

There was the sound – of waves? Lance blinked, trying to open his eyes – to immediately lift his hand to shield his eyes as the sun assaulted his retina. The groan he let out then was even grumpier. 

 

"Shiro!" 

 

"The hell –" Lance managed, the inside of his mouth tasting horribly salty he realized as he raised his chin up off the shoulder he was resting on. 

 

There was a drag of water against – Lance looked down. 

 

He blinked as several things started to come into focus. He was being carried, his body held to a broad chest as he was being hauled from the water up along the shore. 

 

"He's alright," there was a deep rumbling voice vibrating through that chest as well 

 

Startled, Lance pushed away suddenly, nearly toppling them both over, but Kuro's – no, Lance knew that voice, he knew that – Lance's eyes widened he knew that shock of white forelock. 

 

"Shiro..." Lance gasped, his hands on Shiro's shoulders. 

 

Shiro tipped his head to meet Lance's gaze – and a smile broke – knowing. It was a smile Lance had seen before but not on Shiro's... Lance tipped his head, eyes wide. 

 

"You're..." Lance trailed off. 

 

...of all the people, Shiro was the last person Lance expected to  have pushed him down and had sex with him . Well -- it wasn't that harsh, Lance had screamed and begged plenty enough for that defense to solidly go out the window. That didn't stop Lances cheeks from heating up a furious red. 

 

Shiro's feet dug into sand though and he held firm to Lance as he twisted them, sitting back in the sand and propping Lance up in his lap. 

 

Lance wasn't given long though to look over Kuro's – no, Shiro's – face though. Keith was huffing so hard as he ran through the sand, going straight to his knees as he skidded to Lance's side. 

 

Opening his mouth, Lance only caught a glimpse of Keith before –

 

Whole bodily, Lance was jerked into quite possibly the roughest hug Lance had ever experienced. 

 

Lance was aware that Keith was gasping for air at his shoulder and holding onto Lance like he thought he'd never see him again.  

 

There was a rumbling over Lance, and Shiro's broad hand came out to pet over Keith's tangle of hair. "He's alright." Shiro said again. 

 

Lance stared at Shiro. It was – now it was so obvious. 

 

Lance had just had sex with Shiro – the lifeguard and older brother to Keith. The man that was always on the beach and built like a roman god. 

 

Keith was clutching at Lance's shoulders though, pulling his attention away long enough to look at Shiro as he finally pulled from the hug. 

 

"What –" Keith shook his head. "What happened to you?" his eyes roved over Lance. 

 

Lance looked down at himself then as well. Shiro must have pulled the remnants of Lance's wet suit back onto him and some how managed to make it maintain acceptable modesty standards – but it was in shreds, it hung off of Lances shoulders, and peaking through was the red scratches and marks forming over his skin. All evidence, Lance's eyes pulled away to look up. 

 

Lance was still startled to find stormy grey eyes looking back at him and not gleaming uninterrupted gold. 

 

"I found him out cold, I'm not sure he's all there just yet." Shiro said evenly, 

 

"What?" Lance finally breathed. "What – what is happening?" Was this a dream? It had to be. 

 

Keith's eyes turned to Lance like he was crazy. "You – " he stalled out. "Lance, you and I – we dove into those caves." 

 

“Yeah," Lance nodded. he remembered that though there was a squeeze behind him and Lance was afraid for a moment that long black claws might dig in. Lance's head jerked down – there wasn't claws though, just Shrio's hand at Lance's waist. 

 

"You never came out," Keith gasped. "And I went back in looking for you – and you were gone, Lance..." his mouth hung open as he looked at Lance. 

 

Lance stared at Keith for a moment more. 

 

Lance sure as shit knew where he'd been, but – yeah there was no way anyone would believe him. 

 

"I --" Lance sputtered. 

 

Shiro slid in again, helpful as ever, he touched Keith's shoulder. "You should go get one of the paramedics, up the beach, let them know we've found him. He should for sure be looked over." 

 

Lance's gaze flicked immediately to Shiro. 

 

Keith nodded and was up almost immediately. "Right, he could be concussed." he was running back along the beach in half a second. 

 

Lance just stared at Shiro for a few moments longer. 

 

His grave expression shifted as Shiro finally tipped his head back to Lance – the look on his face. It was nearly cheerful, his smile at Lance sincere. 

 

"I don't think being looked over is a good idea." Lance voiced. 

 

"Lance, you're going to have to be anyway you look at it," Shiro politely corrected. "I prefer you are in fact, since I do want to make sure I didn't hurt you.." 

 

"I'm not gonna be able to explain the semen dribbling out of my ass." 

 

That earned him a full boisterous laugh. 

 

Lance eyed his companion. "You know--"Lance started. 

 

It gained a brow raise from Shiro. 

 

"You could have just asked." Lance fiddled a bit with his nails. "I wouldn't have said no." 

 

"That all wasn't exactly planned." 

 

Lance was already inspecting the arm in front of him. where black scales and long claws had once been, Shiro now sported the intricate tattoo work Lance was familiar with. "So you didn't want to fuck me before?" 

 

Shiro chuckled. "That's not what I said." 

 

"So you did," Lance looked up, his eyes sparked. A smile was already forming on his smug lips. 

 

Shiro rolled his eyes. 

 

"Does Keith know?" Lance tipped his head. 

 

The white floof Lance should have recognized immediately shook as Shiro gave a shake of his head. 

 

"How do you know I won't tell him?" Lance countered. "How do you know I won't start spurting all of it, to anyone?" 

 

It was Shiro's turn to smile this time. "I think I can trust you." Shiro tipped his head at Lance. "Besides I doubt it will make for a very believable story."

 

Lance nearly jerked as he looked away. "I never meant – I didn't know you were there, I just wanted to see where the tunnel led." Lance looked down. "I was going to turn right around and follow after Keith." 

 

A hand reached up to pet Lances hair again, the movement familiar as he dusted a few strands from Lance's face. "It's alright, I'm glad I found you. I have –" His eyes narrowed. "Less self control when I'm like that." 

 

Lance blushed but looked down again. 

 

Shiro leaned in to press another kiss to the tip of Lance's cheekbone, before nuzzling in against him in a way now so familiar. 

 

Lance didn't turn his head at the attention. "What do I tell them?" he lifted his eyes only fractionally to look at Shiro. "You're right – I –" Lance sighed. "No one would ever believe me." 

 

There was a hum from next to him. 

 

"You're pleased?" Lance stiffened, his brow descending as he crossed his arms. 

 

Shiro just leaned back in the sand. "No one would believe you." He concurred. "But that leaves the option for –" He was smiling again as he pet across Lance's hair again. 

 

It took a second to clink in Lance's head, for the attention to line up with Shiro's words before Lance's eyes went wide, "You mean – we –" he cut off, shutting his mouth. 

 

"You're opposed?" Shiro inquired. 

 

"Does it always have to be when you have a tail – and are all scaly?" Lance shot back. 

 

Shiro smiled. "No, I don't think so." 

 

"And all I have to do is not tell anyone?" Lance tipped his head. 

 

Shiro was already chuckling as he grinned. "I'm not holding it over your head. You could try saying something if you like. But preferably don’t tell anyone." 

 

"What if I just told Hunk?" Lance countered. 

 

Shiro just laughed at him, smiling impossibly bright. "I can't stop you." 

 

"Hunk would at least think about believing me." Lance reasoned. 

 

Shiro still just smiled. 

 

Lance crossed his arms, at least pretending like he was thinking about it. "Alright fine, we can be merman boyfriends." He tipped his head. "But what do I say happened?" 

 

It seemed Shiro was much more occupied in admiring his newest catch as his eyes lidded, very similar to how Lance remembered. "Whatever will work." 

 

Lance huffed. "Keith won't just accept anything. He'll want to know what happened, I've unintentionally made him think he got his friend drowned." 

 

With a slow nod, Shiro considered. "That would be Keith." 

 

"And broody Keith isn't something I'd like to deal with." Lance pointed out. 

 

"Tell them part of the truth," Shiro shrugged. "You saw the smaller tunnel and – got caught in the current." 

 

"How'd I get out?" Lance asked. 

 

"Those chambers lead out eventually," Shiro said simply, "it's how I got you out." 

 

"So I just kept swimming." Lance concluded. 

 

Shiro was smiling at him again. "Yeah. You just kept swimming." 

 

"Hunk's never going to let me back out there again," Lance huffed. 

 

Shiro was nearly purring. "Good." His eyes – Lance almost swore he saw a flash of gold in his eyes as he looked up. "You never know what monsters are waiting out there." 

 

Lance smiled. "Now you're getting all know it all?" 

 

"Now," Shiro looped his tattooed arm up under Lance's knees again, scooping him up. "I'm getting you up to the paramedic." 

 

Lance flopped back in Shiro's arms childishly. "I already said that's a bad idea!" 

 

Shiro snickered. "I highly doubt he'll be checking your ass for anything." he heaved Lance up as he stood. "Come on, I want him to at least look over your hand." 

 

"What if he does check my ass out?" Lance peeked up at his both captor and savior. 

 

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Lance." 

 

Lance flopped back. "Fine, I get it." 

 

He was smiling though as Shiro started trudging up the beach. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I admit – I live in a place that is predominantly winter most of the time so - I should point out though even from my limited knowledge what Keith and Lance do in the fic is seriously dangerous. Do not go swimming in an underwater caves. I don't want to end up on the news cause some stupid person tried cave diving in hopes of finding a kinky tumerman and they referenced my fic as if it was a good idea. It's not. None of my fics are ever good ideas, lol. 
> 
> You can [Bother me here on my Twitter](https://twitter.com/PitchGold) or [Stalk me here on My Tumblr](http://pitchgold.tumblr.com)
> 
> My bright, beautiful Beta: [Cosmosclouds](http://cosmosclouds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
